Oath of fire
by Gamma Cavy
Summary: A pyromancer's initiation.


**So I used to headcannon that there existed a loose and far-flung order of pyromancers, who mostly consider it their job to prevent a repeat of Alexander's folly; which is pretending you don't have very powerful fire magic until it explodes and burns everything and you can't even die right.  
**** Also that each of them had a copy of the Pyronomicon, from which they learned more of fire as they advanced in their studies. In this idea, Xan's pyronomicon was a big deal because it was the master copy, and a direct link to the plane of fire like the Fire Orb itself, while every other copy was a reflection of the master edition. If you were _really_ talented, you could learn from the book which would reveal itself to you, and that's how the hero can be one, having been greeted by a copy that was in Cysero's store.  
**

** This is not about the hero, however. It is a short about Mr. Ious. Jonson ****** swearing his vows and **becoming a full pyromancer.**

* * *

"This is the Pyronomicon," Ryan said, holding up the book he'd fetched home after his latest adventure. "Budded from the Master Volume, now held in trust by Warlic, it holds all of fire and magic that I can bear to learn within its pages.

Lava flowed about them, called forth from the fountains at their feet, and fire swirled in a thousand forms, here a hint of horn, here a suggestion of an elemental.

"Now, Ious Jonson, disciple of the path of flames," came Ryan's voice from the heart of the bonfire, wings of fire tossing behind him in response to his will, though they were not connected to his body. "I declare you one of the masters of fire, and fit to bear the title of Pyromancer." He held out his hand, and the scarlet book floated above it, creamy pages flipping on their own, moved by an unseen hand. "Will you, with this title, swear this Oath?"

The pages of the book stilled as he spoke, the golden letters on them reflecting far and high, shining clear to read in the air before his eyes. They shimmered with the heat they contained, but their meaning was clear, as unwavering as the air was warped in the heat, plain to one who had spent the last five years learning the language of the flames from such a book.

"I, Ious Jonson, a Master of Fire on this day, swear my heart and my will to this: Never shall I forget my beginnings, nor shall I allow another to be mistaught, as was I. If I meet with one on the Path of Alexander, I shall set him to rights, or, failing that, put an end to him. Where there is untamed fire, I shall bind it, but never shall I forget that fire is part of life, and must not be stifled. By my gift I swear this, and on the day that I break these oaths, may all of my power over fire turn against me, that I may not mislead others."

"Heard and witnessed," came Ryan's voice from the blaze, and the flames condensed into four pillars of blazing glory, then spread into creatures. The first and leftmost: a great bird, like a swan, the phoenix whose power they could draw on at need, and whose wings they could manifest for flight. The second and rightmost, a dragon with wings that spread over both of them to meet those of the bird. The third, a basic fire elemental. The fourth and final one, a great globe of purple flames, a face flickering upon its sides. Each of them Ious had seen before, in practice with his teacher, and when he had learned the fire words to call on them himself, though before he had never seen more of the dragon than it's head.

"_Witnessed."_ Rumbled the dragon in a voice like ashes and steaming charcoal, and the others echoed the word, closing more tightly around the pair, each ones voice holding a different kind of fire.

They spoke once more, in unison now, the voices combining into one great Voice which washed over him, welcomed and burned him at once, rekindling his weary powers of Fire. _**"Be welcome, brother of the flames."**_

And out of the blaze, Ryan smiled, the wings of flame glowing brighter, more solid, now the true wings that could bear one up. He reached out, and clasped cool hands around Ious' shoulders. "My student, my own, your training is complete. Live as you will, and hone your skills. My home is open to you, if ever you need my help."

Soft feathers of fire brushed his cheek, and Ious smiled back. "I will remember, brother."

Then the fire was gone, and he stood amid scorched rocks and congealing lava, hands folded around a tome that had not existed before.

His own copy of the Pyronomicon, granted by the Fire at the Heart.

Above, on wings of fire, Ryan flew.

Ious created his own with a thought, and leaped to join him.


End file.
